Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an image processing circuit for processing an image on-the-fly, and devices including the same. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an image processing circuit for dividing an image into image segments based on a width of a line memory and processing the image segments in parallel on-the-fly.
In terminals using a mobile application processor, a display device that displays a high resolution image, such as an ultra-high-definition (UHD) image, is supported. In order to enable high-definition images to be displayed on a display device, the bandwidth of a direct memory access (DMA) controller reading or fetching the high-definition images has increased up to 2 gigabytes (GB)/s. When a high-definition image is to rotate on-the-fly and be displayed on a display device, e.g., due to rotation of the terminal, the terminal has difficulty rotating the high-definition image on-the-fly and displaying the rotated image on the display device.